The Breeze Still Blows
by SilentVex
Summary: It has been two years since the FAYZ ended. For the first time since then, Dekka pays a visit to the girl she had come to love. (SPOILERS FOR LIGHT, NOT SMUT!)


**Author's notes: Okay, before anything else, I know the title could sound a bit... you know, but trust me, this is nothing lewd or indecent. It has a purpose to be called such.  
**

**Now with that out of the way, I really love these books and ever since her introduction Dekka was a personal favorite of mine and The Breeze grew on me as time went on, which made it all the more hearbreaking in Light when... yeah you know what I'm talking about. But that made it all the more epic during that one scene in the church. That one, chilling sentence, ''You killed someone I love.''**

**Oooh, the shiver down my spine at that line!**

**But as soon as I put that book down I had a couple of ideas for stories already formulating, this being the first of them.**

**I really hope I did the character justice and that you enjoy it.**

* * *

**The Breeze Still Blows**

* * *

It had been over two years since the FAYZ had ended.

There were those survivors and their families who try to forget it. There were others, such as one Dekka Talent, who wouldn't. They would accept what had happened, and try to live there lives despite that, scars and all.

She would never forget what happened.

She couldn't.

She didn't want to.

It was a part of who she was, etched into her very being. Every hardship. Every battle. Every loss... It wouldn't be fair to everyone who didn't make out, who was lying there in that town square.

That's what she was supposed to say.

In actuality, it was for one person. One person who was so close, who DESERVED to have lived. One person who had lost it all in the space of six measly seconds. The one person that she loved.

Standing before the wrought iron gates of the graveyard, Dekka reflected on why she had come. Or rather, why she hadn't come sooner. She had, after all, met her parents not weeks after returning to the 'real world', to tell them about their daughter.

Was it because she didn't know where to go? No, she had known where this place was for months now. Perhaps she didn't want to come because it would mean accepting that her love was truly gone. No, she wasn't that delusional. Because she didn't have the time? That would just be insulting...

The answer was so clear, so obvious; so simple and yet so complicated.

She was afraid.

After facing mutants, racists, monsters and god knows what else in the FAYZ, here she was, cool, calm, collected Dekka, frozen.

She had been just metres away when it happened and yet she couldn't do anything. Was there anything that could be done? If it had been, could things have turned out differently?

No! There was no changing the past – no denying it!

Over the last two years she hadn't spoken about her hidden feelings to anyone, she could handle it herself. There was no need to burden anyone else with it, they had their own problems to deal with.

Taking a deep breath and an even tighter grip on the two objects in her hands, Dekka crossed the threshold.

'No more running.'

It was a hot and humid summer's day with no wind to provide any relief, just the overbearing heat. But it was quiet, there was no one else around. That suited Dekka just fine. It would be better for her to be able to do this alone. Everyone else had at some point come to pay their respects, not it was her turn.

She had no idea just where the tombstone she was looking for could be. Tombstone – not grave; there was no body buried six feet below the surface, that had been cremated just hours after it had happened. Dekka had never felt more respect for Sam Temple than at that moment, he was the one to do it with his lights. Having to do that to someone who they, who everyone, loved so dearly... she could never have done it.

All she could do was wander aimlessly until she found it.

Names, dates, short messages from loved ones. One after another, grave after grave, and she read each and every one. The majority had been for adults, yet it was surprising just how many she saw belonged to...

She came to a stop, having found it. A new, clean tombstone with those words carved deeply in it. Dekka's eyes widend at the suddenness of it all, but there was no turning back now. Closing her eyes she took a deep, shaky breath of preparation.

''Hey Brianna... sorry it took me so long to visit. I just...'' Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

What could she say? ''I don't know. What do I say? What can I say? I just don't know!'' Coming all this way just to be rendered speechless. A slight breeze catches a few strands of hair, flicking them.

''I... I miss you. Every day I... I...'' And the floodgates broke.

Dekka threw herself to her knees, staring directly at the tombstone, tears streaming down her face. Her voice is now amplified as raw, desperate emotion takes over, releasing everything she had kept in.

''I think about you every day! I miss you so much it hurts, deep inside! I love you Brianna, even now! I don't know what to do! I just don't know...!'' The breeze starts to pick up, strengthening. ''What could I have done? I could have saved you. You could be here right now... but I let you die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!''

Without taking any notice of it, the breeze had strengthened greatly in comparison to earlier, whipping her hair around her head. Dekka didn't notice this even now, not until she heard something. A voice. One she hadn't heard in over two years, saying just two words.

_''Badass sisters.''_

Her eyes shoot open. Her head twisted this way and that looking for the source. There was no one there.

_''Yeah, like rocking-the-tough-chick-thing sisters.''_

In her mind, Dekka saw herself and another smallish girl facing off in the middle of a desert. It was something that was in the making for four months ever since she had admitted her feelings and it finally came to boil there, in that barren wasteland. With emotions running high, they discovered a new understanding in the end, they could each see the other much cleared than ever before.

_''But you and me. We're cool?''_

_Dekka was crying again, but this time she wiped the tears away with a laugh. ''Breeze, how could we no be cool?''_

In that graveyard, Dekka wiped the tears away with a small smile on her face. ''We are definitely the badass sisters.''

The wind died down again, it's job done.

''Thank you Breeze,'' Dekka said, her voice cracked from her shouting.

Looking down, she remembered the objects in her hands. In her left, a single red rose, albeit with a crushed stem from her tight grip, and in her right, a framed photo. Reaching out, she placed the rose at the base of the stone and takes the photo in both hands.

Looking out at her was Brianna, a year younger than when they had first met, her smiling face radiating from the 2D image. Her reddish hair was hanging freely, unlike most times Dekka had seen her. That was the Brianna who didn't have to fight, who lived a normal girl's life, and yet it was the cocky, boastfull superhero of a girl that Dekka had fallen in love with, and that was who she would always remember.

Dekka got back on her feet, her attention divided between the picture and tombstone. The words carved in held deep meaning; they had been chosen by those who had known her best within the FAYZ, at her parent's behest. It was short and sweet, just like she'd want.

'Long Live The Breeze!'

It was something that anyone who had been in that dome would understand. It was only now that Dekka truly believed the meaning behind it; that she still lived on in the memories of those she knew, those she had saved; God knows just how many. Without a doubt they would be singing her praises for years to come. One day when they have kids of their own, they would sit the down and tell them about The Breeze, who had saved them time and time again.

'Not too bad a legacy to leave behind.'

Dekka rested a hand on the tombstone, gently rubbing it as though it was the hand that she so wished that she could hold. ''I'll visit again soon. I promise.''

With that she turned and walked away, the photo held tightly in her arms.


End file.
